


Dungeons, Witch Dragons, and Wonders

by crispy (crispy_obtained), crispy_obtained



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cleric Patton, Dark Mage Deceit/Janus, Duke/Warrior Remus(obv), Gen, M/M, Necromancer Virgil, Prince/Paladin Roman, Remy is an asshole innkeeper, Roman and Virgil live to annoy each other, Scholar/Navi Logan, Spoilers, Thomas is a wandering merchant, fantasy!au, random POVs depending on what's going on, theres not really a set storyline here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_obtained/pseuds/crispy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_obtained/pseuds/crispy_obtained
Summary: A Sanders Sides AU that I created surrounding Roman, a former prince-turned-paladin with hopes of fame and glory, Virgil, a necromancer with a pretty terrible reputation, Logan, a scholar forced to join the party in hopes of finding ancient relics to research, and Patton,  a cleric who actively attempts to make friends with everyone - even the enemies.Follow these idiots as they adventure, possibly recruit some extra party members (cOUGH remus and janus COUgh), and maybe, just maybe, discover more about the world they adventure in then they'd like to know.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dungeons, Witch Dragons, and Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, just note that not all of the characters are going to be introduced immediately.  
> That's it.

Roman had his hand on the hilt of his sword at all times, and it gripped firmly as he walked around woods. His eyes scanned the forest, looking for any signs of the thing he was looking for.  
What was he looking for?   
Ah, that's right. There had been a crazy infestation of night creatures - mostly the undead - tormenting the nearby town of Crostway at, well, night. According to Roman's old friend, the source of said undead creatures could be found in the center of the woods. Of course, no one faired to mention where exactly the center of the woods _was_ , but Roman had figured that he'd find the source when he found it. 

Who was Roman? Well, some would call him an excellent performer and an endearing singer. Others would simply call him the son of the King of Venustus. But Roman was finished with all these titles. Roman was nobility, and as nobility he was determined to make his place as a fearsome prince. A gallant paladin! Gone were the days of singing and performing fancifully for fellow nobility, and here to come were the days of valiantly slaying monsters and saving damsels (or dudes, it you know what I mean) in distress! It won't be long before instead of _him_ singing the praises of _other_ knights, others will be singing _his_ name-  
  
"Sweet mother of medusa!" Roman hissed quietly to himself upon seeing the glowing violet circle of dark magic symbols and Latin phrasing. He had been walking with paying any mind to his surroundings; he had been foolishly imagining his praises until the circle caught his eye. He quickly hopped behind a tree to conceal himself from view.  
_Could this be the source of the night creatures?_ , Roman thought to himself.  
In the center of the circle sat a man seeming to be around Roman's age, with hair fading from a browning black to a similar violet colour (probably effects from the black magic, or else he wouldn't have such an unusual hair colour). His eyes were shut tight, and he had violet markings on his face that glowed with the circle and pulsed almost rhythmically. There was utter silence in those short moments.   
I'm going to make this clear. Roman was NOT hiding out of fear, or to simply watch the summoner. Roman was figuring his best course of action. Now, usually Roman was an act first, ask later kind of person, but when you see a seemingly powerful-looking magic-user, swords aren't usually the best option in that fight.

To break Roman of his thoughts, the man suddenly spoke, "Uh... you do realize that I am right here, right?" Roman whipped around and stared at the man, who simply stood there, blinking and somewhat unsurprised, for some reason. The circle was no longer in sight. Roman coughed and unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly at the man.  
"Foul villain! I shall end your tormenting once and for all!" Yes, I am fully aware that just a few moments ago Roman noted that attacking a magic-user with a melee weapon wasn't the best choice, but Roman basically threw all logic out the window once he saw the person literally 6 feet away from him. The "foul villain" blinked and stared at the sword pointed at him. He then turned his head to look up at the paladin.

"Uh... Foul villain? What did I do?" Roman scoffed at the man's comment.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Shall I remind you?" He taunted.

"Oh, please do. I have no idea what you're talking about." The man responded.

Roman, obviously, was a little taken aback by the mysterious man. He, although a little flustered, kept his arm steadily held out threatening the stranger. "Well," he began, "You were... summoning night creatures - Oh great gods, can't you just figure that out yourself?! You know what you did!" The man snickered. "Awfully flustered there, Princey? Well, I certainly don't know what it was that I did, but if it has anything to do with the whole... 'night creatures' thing, I am going to assume you're talking about the zombies." 

"The zombies?!"

"The zombies. The skeletons, ravenous spiders, and... zombies." The stranger yawned nonchalantly, as if he was getting tired of the situation he was in. Roman considered lowering his sword (seeing as how Roman wasn't doing all too well of a job at threatening the stranger), but the man had yet to actually deny that he was the one summoning said creatures. With newfound confidence, Roman straightened his arm evermore, inching the edge of the blade towards the man's neck. "So you're not denying my accusations." Roman smirked smugly. The stranger's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head. "Well technically, it isn't my fault." Roman, confused, lowered the blade. "Well, obviously it is. You've been controlling the creatures to attack the town every night! In what way is that not your fault?!" The man blinked in surprise. "Well, this is the first time that I'm hearing of it."  
After that, an awkward silence seemed to follow. 

The man seemed to back off. He turned around and began walking back over to where the glowing summoning circle once was. "Hey! Wait just a slimy second, Mister _royal pain_. I don't ever remember saying you could leave!" The man turned around. "Royal pain? Was that all you could come up with?" Roman was getting extremely irritated at this... _random person_ just going around and poking holes in Roman's threats everytime he spoke. He was previously able to take it from his friend, but he certainly isn't going to take it from some stranger. Roman dramatically and obnoxiously sighed, before sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. "So. If you're not the one sending the undead to attack the town, who is?" The man scoffed. "Hells if I know. I just summon the poor guys, I haven't been able to control them since nights before." Roman thought for a bit, then turned around dramatically.   
"Well, the obvious solution here would be to go defeat the evildoer controlling said night creatures." Roman muttered to himself. The man got up and began to turn around to leave, but Roman was quick. 

"Hold on, good sir. We're not done."

"Oh, so now I'm 'good sir?'"

Roman whipped around and grabbed the man by the shoulders. "Quick, tell me your name, good sir." The man blinked and thought for a moment. "Anxietem." He quietly replied. Roman blinked. "That's not your real name, is it?" 'Anxietem' smacked Roman's hands away from his shoulders. "And so what if it isn't? It's not like it matters anyhow." He snarked. Roman scoffed and turned. He began moving along towards some unknown direction, then turned back to Anxietem when he saw that he wasn't following along. "Are you coming?" Roman gestured towards the direction that he was heading. "Wait, I have to come along?!" Anxietem groaned. Roman rolled his eyes. "Well, YOU summoned the creatures. It's only right that you come along to assist me in fixing the problem." The darker haired male sulked and walked over, muttering something along the lines of "I thought knightly types like you enjoyed be the only one to take all the glory." Roman grinned and glanced at Anxietem. 

"Oh? I already have plenty of glory, my darkly-enstranged friend! I'll gladly tell you some of my many stories, if you'd like..." Anxietem glared at the Paladin and rummaged through his inventory for his potions and elixers.

Roman knew it probably wasn't a good idea to force a dark-magic user along with him to fix a problem that said warlock probably caused, but Roman had good faith that he'd be able to finish this quest and earn his glory.

"Just don't be too surprised if I accidentally - oh, I don't know - hit you with my magic or something." Anxietem snickered.

Even if getting the victory meant forcing himself to work with a dark, evil warthog of a man with shady vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! My name's crispy, and this would be my first fanfiction! I bet there are a t o n of plot holes. Some, I'm gonna be fixing up in the next chapter, while others I might not even be aware of.  
> I know that not all of the characters are introduced in this chapter, but that's just because i'm planning on having every character have their own introduction chapter.  
> should I have even written these end notes? probably not. see you in the next chapter, when it comes in five years.


End file.
